Mylast Memory is You
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan divonis dokter mengalami amnesia. beberapa ingatanya hilang, terutama ingatanya tentang Sakura. Naruto merasa pusing dan pening yang hebat menghantam kepalanya bila disuruh untuk mengingat memorynya yang hilang terutama memory tentang Sakura. akankah ingatan Naruto tentang Sakura akan kembali? apa yang Sakura lakukan agar Naruto bisa mengingatnya?.
1. Chapter 1

**Mylast Memory Is you**

 **chapter 1**

 **genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

 **rate : T**

 **disclaimer : MK**

 **warning : many typo, boring, fast alur dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melihat nanar ke arah Naruto seakan melihat orang lain. Ya sejak pulang dari RS konoha sikapnya berubah. Tidak seperti Naruto biasanya yang dia kenal.

"Naruto, kau tidak kenal dengan Sakura?"

Minato menatap putranya yang sedang dirawat itu. Ada kekhawatiran kepada putranya setelah insiden kecelakaan yang telah terjadi.

"tidak ayah, tadi siapa namanya? Haruno-san yah?"

Sakura menunduk. Teman masa kecilnya itu apa benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?

"hei, dobe kau tidak mengingat Sakura sama sekali?"

Tanya Sasuke tak kalah bingungnya, mengapa orang-orang yang menengoknya terus menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya seperti orang linglung.

"ehem.. Sakura kita keluar sajah yuk? Sepertinya Naruto membutuhkan istirahat sekarang"

Ino mengajak Sakura keluar dari ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Kemudian ditaman RS Sakura menangis. Ino hanya menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. Naruto mengalami kondisi amnesia setelah kecelakaan. Tapi kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat dirinya?. Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya. Air matanya meleleh

"aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto, Ino"

"Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, jadi wajar sajah dia seperti itu. Nanti juga Naruto akan mengingatmu lagi foehead. Kau tau? Naruto sangat menyukaimu"

Justru karena Naruto menyukai Sakuralah yang membuatnya sesak. Naruto yang selalu ada untunknya, Naruto yang selalu melindunginya, Naruto yang dengan bodohnya selalu menghibur Sakura.

Ino mengusap lembut pundak Sakura yang tengah menagis tersedu itu. Keesokan paginya Sakura telah mnyiapka buah-buahan segar yang akan di bawanya ke RS untuk menjenguk Naruto. Di lihatnya Naruto masih tertidur dengan perban dikepalanya. Sakura menyentuh lembut kening Naruto. Kemudian dia mengambil pisau dan mengupas buah-buahan yang ia bawa. Saat ia telah selesai mengupas, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

"ehm Naruto? Kau sudah bangun yah? Ini ada buah-buahan segar yang sudah aku kupas. Dimakan yah?"

Dengan garpu, Sakura hendak menyuapi Naruto. Alih-alih Naruto akan membuka mulutnya, justru Naruto memalingkan wajahnya

"eh.. apa kau tidak sudak mangga? Bagaimana kalau apel? Nih buka mul-.."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikanbicaranya Naruto malah menyela

"berhentilah menggangguku bisa?"

"eh?"

"berhentilah menggangguku. Kau membuatku pusing. Entah kenapa melihat wajahmu hatiku terasa sakit. Jadi berhentilah menggangguku"

Deg. Sakura yakin hatinya tertikam saat itu juga. Sambil menahan air matanya, Sakura berlari pergi keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang sudah ada diambang pintu. Hatinya begitu sakit

"hei, apa itu tidak keterlaluan Naruto? Kau membuat Sakura menangis"

"tapi kepalaku terasa pusing tiap kali menatapnya. Memangnya dulu kami berteman akrab yah?"

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sementara itu Sakura merasa sakit. Tapi apakah.. apakah seperti ini rasanya perasaan Naruto?

Dulu Sakuralah yang mencampakan Naruto dan meninggalkanya karena Sasuke yang sama sekali tak melirik Sakura. Oh apakah kesadaran itu datangnya terlambat? Sakura sadar bahwa sebenarnya Narutolah yang selalu ada disisinya. Sekarang laki-laki itu bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

'Apa seperti ini perasaanmu Naruto? Dicampakan olehku, diabaikan olehku... apa seperti ini rasanya?' Sakura membatin. Kini Naruto telah pulang dari RS konoha dan melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Saat disekolah Naruto sedang berolah raga ia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, lelah setelah berlari

"ini"

Sakura menyodorkan air mineral kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengacuhkanya dan mengambil minuman lain. Saat jam pelajaran berganti Sakura mendekat ke arah bangku Naruto

"Naruto-kun, ini buku catatan sejarah miliku, aku tau kau banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Ah ya nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu kita belajar bersama dan.."

"tidak usah"

Sela Naruto

"hei Shikamaru, aku pinjam buku catatan sejarahmu sajah yah?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Bel pelajaran sudah berakhir. Langit mendung dan akan turun hujan lebat. Sakura menerobos kerumunan siswa dan menghampiri Naruto yang telah duduk sebal menungguhujan reda. Kemudian dia bangkit hendak menerobos hujan, tapi saat itu seorang gadis menabraknya.

"ma..af"

Jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. Kemudian dia membukakan payungnya dan langsung menyerahkan payung miliknya itu kepada naruto dan langsung pergi menerobos hujan takut kalau Naruto menolak.

"gadis itu"

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Sakura yang berlari menjauhinya setelah menyerahkan payungnya. Naruto pulang sambil memikirkan Sakura. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa saat melihat wajahnya hatinya begitu sakit? Naruto mengerang. Menggelengkan kepala karena terasa pusing bila mengingatnya.

.

.

Sakura pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Ia segara berlari menuju kamar mandi. Lalu Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan terpejam. Insiden kecelakaan itu...

 ** _Flashback.._**

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau marah begitu?"

"tentu sajah aku marah bodoh! Gara-gara kau aku jadi gagal berkencan dengan Sasuke!"

Naruto mengacak kepalanya kesal

"yaampun Sakura.. Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanmu sajah. Dia menjadikanmu bahan taruhan dengan teman-temanya. Maaf Sakura aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"

"masa bodo!"

Sakura sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Naruto. Sakura marah kepada Naruto karena dia mencuri first-kissnya yang seharusnya untuk Sasuke. Naruto sudah tau sejak awal bahwa Sasuke hanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan taruhanya bersama Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara dan Jugo. Sakura dengan emosinya melongos pergi tidak mengetahui ada mobil besar di depanya. Dan sesaat sebelum sakura tertabrak mobil, Naruto mendorong Sakura. Sakura terkesiap melihat Naruto sudah berlumuran darah

"NARUTO!"

Sakura berteriak histeris. Matanya membulat sempurna, sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka sudah sampai di RS. Sakura menunggu dengan cemas, sekujur tubuhnya ketakutan. Oh, betapa kejamnya sakura pada naruto.

.

.

Ino, Minato, Kushina segera menyusul ke RS. Ino sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sakura terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya. Karena dialaha Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Ino yang berada di Rs-pun jadi ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Ia tidak makan, tidak minum dan tidak beristirahat. Kantung matanya sudah menghitam. Baru setelah dibujuk oleh Kushina Sakura mau beristirahat walaupun hanya beberapa jam. Setelah dirasa kondisi Sakura cukup baik Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Bahkan ia meminta maaf karena yang dikatan Naruto benar adanya. Sakura nyaris seperti mayat hidup. Dengan tatapan mata kosongnya sakura terus mengawasi Naruto yang belum sadar dari komanya. Sekarang semuanya telah jelas. Naruto mencium sakura karena ingin melindunginya. Sementara Sakura?, jangan ditanya perbuatan apa sajah yang telah ia lakukan kepada Naruto. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang ruang perawatan

"cepatlah sadar Naruto"

Ucapnya parau dan air matanya meleleh. Minggu kedua Naruto masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kesadaranya. Dan selama itu pula SakuRa setia menjaga Naruto, menemaninya saat Naruto sedang terbaring. Sakura bahkan berceloteh apa sajah pada Naruto, berharap Naruto akan sadar suatu saat nanti. Meskipun kebanyakan berupa permintaan maaf dan penyesalanya pada Naruto. Sakurapun tak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab kecelakaan. Kushina melihat Sakura khawatir. Iapun mencoba menghibur Sakura.

Kushina sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kecelakaan putranya karena Sakura. Karena kushina tau, putra tunggalnya sangat menyukai Sakura. Maka saat doa Sakura terkabul, untuk pertama kalinya zamrudnya melihat pemilik shafire biru itu membukakan matanya. Naruto telah sadar dari koma. Betapa bahagianya sakura dan dialah yang pertama kali melihat Naruto sadar. Tapi kebahagian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Naruto mengalami amnesia. Beberapa ingatanya hilang karena kepalanya terbentur saat kecelakaan. Dan tidak cukup sampai disitu, bahkan Naruto tidak mengingat sedikitpun tentang Sakura.

"kau sama sekali tidak mengingat Sakura-chan dobe?"

Maka Sakura keluar ruangan menangis tersedu disana. Ino berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan berat. Astaga.. sudah jam barapa sekarang?! Sakura hampir telambat!. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura segera bangkit mandi kemudian berangkat sekolah. Dilihatnya Naruto bersama Sai,Shikamaru,dan Gaara disanah. Sakura hendak menyapa Naruto sebelum Naruto mendekati Hinata. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura berjalan gontai dan lesu memasuki kelasnya

"Sakura-chan, kau terlihat kurang baik hari ini"

"mungkin karena kehujanan kemarin pig"

Ino menyentuh dahi lebar sakura

"astaga Sakura-chan! Kau demam"

Sakura tersenyum sayu. Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangku Sakura tanpa sengaja mendengarkanya. Pasti karena kehujanan kemarin.

'Dasar gadis keras kepala', fikirnya. Naruto kembali duduk dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk bertahan. Tidak peduli ocehan Ino yang terus mengajaknya untuk ke UKS. Hari ini Sakura kebagian jadwal piket, dengan sisa tenaga Sakura bangkit sebelum kesadaranya hilang. Dan benar sajah Sakura pingsan karena demam.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

'Dasar gadis keras kepala', fikirnya. Naruto kembali duduk dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk bertahan. Tidak peduli ocehan Ino yang terus mengajaknya untuk ke UKS. Hari ini Sakura kebagian jadwal piket, dengan sisa tenaga Sakura bangkit sebelum kesadaranya hilang. Dan benar sajah Sakura pingsan karena demam. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dan dilihat sahabatnya menungguinya disanah

"astaga Sakura. Kau gadis keras kepala yang pernah aku kenal yah? Akhirnya kau tumbang jugakan sekarang"

"siapa yang membawaku kemari Ino?"

"Naruto yang membawamu kemari"

Sakura bangkit hendak mencari dimana sosok Naruto yang telah menggendongnya ke UKS, tapi Ino malah mencegahnya.

"percumah kau mencarinya Sakura, dia sudah pulang. Lebih baik kau istirahat sajah disini. Paman dan bibi akan menjemputmu"

"tapi Ino aku ingin melihat Naruto"

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan dirinya yang telah setia menunggui Sakura diabaikan karena Naruto

.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya gusar. Ada sekelebat ingatan yang datang mengganggunya, membuatnya pusing dan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok saking pusingnya. Gadis berambut pink itu sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Ayahnya Minato sengaja menyingkirkan hal yang mengingatkan putranya kepada Sakura. Mengingat kondisi Naruto yang masih belum stabil usai kecelakaan dan kondisi Naruto yang merasa pusing tiap kali mengingat memorynya yang hilang.

Karena kondisi itulah. Gaara,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Sai dan teman dekat Naruto lainya enggan membicarakan Sakura di depan Naruto. Akhirnya tepat saat jam menunjukan tengah malam Naruto bisa memejamkan matanya. Naruto tersungkur ditengah jalan sesaat sinar menyilaukan itu datang dan terdengar teriakan yang keras

"NARUTO!"

Suara gadis itu melengking tajam, tepat beberapa detik saat mobil itu menghantam tubuh Naruto.

"sial!"

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi sialan itu membuat Naruto merasa muak dan ketakutan. Tapi gadis yang ada dimimpinya itu terasa familiar bagi Naruto. Ah entahlah, Naruto tak ingin mengingatnya karena membuat kepalanya pusing.

"kau terlihat buruk pagi ini Naruto"

Ayahnya sudah duduk dimeja makan, sedangkan Kushina ibunya mematikan kompor gas dan meletakan makanan yang sudah tersaji panas dimeja makan

"aku mimpi buruk lagi semalam"

Jawabnya dengan raut wajah ditekuk

"kau lupa meminum obatmu lagi huh?"

Kushina menatap tajam kearah anaknya

"ah ibu, obat itu tidak banyak membantuku. Sudah ya aku barangkat dulu ayah ibu"

Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sorot mata ibunya yang tentu sajah bila berlama-lama disitu akan berubah menjadi tatapan "membunuh". Naruto melangkahkan kaki, santai memasuki kelasnya. Dilihat bangku Sakura kosong. Apa hari ini gadis itu tidak berangkat? Tapi tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Naruto memikirkan Sakura?. Tapi benar sajah ternyata hari ini Sakura tidak berangkat.

"Ino dimana Sakura?"

"eh.. itu"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah ingatan Naruto kembali? Tapi Ino tidak ingin gegabag dan mengatakan hal yang sembarangan. Terlebih Naruto kehilangan ingatanya.

"Ino?"

Tanyanya sekali lagi. Ino mengumpulkan keberanianya, dengan hati-hati ia mengatakan

"eh.. Sakura ehem dia dirawat di RS karena demam Naruto. Tapi.. tapi kau tidak usah khawatir kondisinya sekarang jauh lebih baik. Dalam waktu cepat Sakura juga akan pulang ko"

Ino nyengir dengan ekspresi wajah canggungnya. Takut kalau Naruto merasa pusing bila menyangkut hal yang mengenai Sakura. Tapi kekhawatiran itu berubah tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang berarti. Naruto tetap pada ekspresi datarnya

"oh ya? Kalau begitu dimana dia dirawat?"

"ruang anggrek kamar 5C RS konoha"

Naruto langsung meluncur ke RS tempat dimana dulu dia dirawat. Entah hal apa yang merasuki Naruto sehingga dia datang ke RS dengan sebuket lily putih. Naruto melihat sekilas diambang pintu, gadis itu tengah terbaring lemas diranjang dengan selang infusnya.

Wajah itu.. astaga Sakura meskipun sedang terbaring lemas tampak manis seperti malaikat. Ino benar, kondisi Sakura jauh lebih baik. Wajahnya tidak sepucat saat dia pingsan dikelas. Naruto hanya mematung disanah. 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto?' Batinya berbicara. Kenapa melihatnya terbaring lemas tak berdaya seperti itu hatinya serasa diremas? Apa karena Sakura memberikan payungnya dan menerobos hujan rela kehujanan untuk dirinya? Tidak! Bukan persaan ini bukan persaan seperti itu. Tapi peraan ini begitu familiar, begitu hangat menyentuh relung hati Naruto. Naruto memegang kepalanya, dia merasa pusing. Dilihatnya Sakura sesaat sebelum dia beranjak pergi, Naruto meletakan sebuket bunga lily didepan pintu takut kalau Sakura terusik dari tidurnya.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh. Gadis itu mengigau menyebut namanya. Tapi karena rasa pusing yang menghantam kepalanya itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?"

"sudah jauh lebih baik bu"  
"oh ya, tadi di depan pintu ada bunga lily. Entah dari siapa tak ada kartu namanya"

Sakura mengernyit. Apa Ino yang memberikanya bunga? Tapi kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke ruangan sajah.

"forehead bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tiba-tiba Ino sudah muncul memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu

"itu bunga dari siapa bibi?"

"entahlah, ada yang meletakanya didepan pintu, aku fikir ini darimu Ino"

Ino berfikir sejenak. Meskipun ia agak ragu tapi dapat dipastikan bunga itu dari siapa

"aku rasa aku tau bunga itu dari siapa"

"siapa Ino?"

"eh.. Naruto"

Sakura sempurna membulatkan mata zamrudnya, dan berbinar

"Na..ruto? benarkah?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya ragu.

"iya, tadi disekolah dia menanyakan ruangan tempatmu dirawat"

"tapi kenapa, dia tidak masuk?"

"mungkin dia takut mengganggu istirahatmu"

Sakura menunduk kecewa. Secercah harapan itu muncul. Naruto tadi menjenguknya?

.

.

Naruto tengah disidang diruang tamu. Kushina terlihat menyeramkan, sementara Minato bergidik ngeri melihat aura devil dari istrinya itu

"Na-ru-tooo! Ibu bilang apa? Kau harus rajin minum obatmu! Anak ini!"

Naruto menunduk sempurna sebagai terdakwa

"eh ibu. Maaf, tapikan obat itu rasanya pahit bu.. tapi kalau dengan ramen ichiraku aku.."

TUUK!. Kushina menjitak kepala anaknya, sementara Minato menyeringai

"sayang, jangan kasar pada Naruto diakan baru sembuh dari kece-.."

Belum sempat Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya Kushina sudah melihat tajam kearah suaminya. Minato hanya diam, takut kalau jadi sasaran amukan Kushina

"sudah ibu peringatkan yah! Jangan sampai telat minum obat! Lihat akibatnya kepalamu jadi pusing lagi. Ibu juga jadi ikut pusing Naruto!"

Naruto menunduk sempurna

"mulai besok ibu tidak akan memberimu uang jajan!"

"A-APA?!"

Kushina kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"ba..ik ibu aku mengerti"

"ini juga demi kebaikanmu! Dokter Tsunade-sama sudah memperingatkanmu untuk rajin minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh!"

"i..ia bu aku mengerti"

"dan kau Minato!"

Kali ini Kushina menatap tajam kearah suaminya

"jangan memanjakan Naruto dengan memberikanya uang mengerti?!"

Kushina mengancam. Minato hanya mengangguk menelan ludahnya ke tenggorokan. Saat Kushina menuju dapur, Naruto dan Minato sama-sama menghela nafas lega..

.

.

Sakura sudah tidak sabar berangkat sekolah. Tapi dokter menyarankanya agar Sakura beristirahat dulu dirumah. Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau ia tidak keras kepala. Karena itu ibunya overprotektif terhadapa Sakura. Sakura merasa bosan, ia lelah menunggu detik, menit, jam dan waktu yang seakan bergerak sangat lambat. Sakura ingin sekali melihat Naruto. Orang yang selama ini selalu melindungi dan menjaga sakura. Ino berbaik hati meminjamkan buku pelajaran. Sakura harus extra belajar mengejar ketertinggalanya yang selama empat hari berada di RS. Maka ketika hari itu tiba Sakura bangun pagi-pagi menuju dapur. Ia ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto. Dengan semangat ia mencoba memasak bento. Sakura tersenyum geli ia susun bentonya dengan simbol love. 'Oh apa yang ada difikiranmu sakura?' Ia menggelengkan kepala kemudian menata ulang bentonya membentuk wajah Naruto. Lengkap dengan tiga garis diwajah rubahnya. Semoga Naruto menyukai bentonya. Semoga...

.

.

Naruto melangkah memasuki gerbang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sakura dan tanpa sadar wajahnya tersenyum. Ah kenapa aku ini? Naruto meneruskan langkahnya dan kembali mengacuhkan sakura

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Semoga sajah Naruto bisa mengingatnya suatu saat nanti

.

Ino menyambut hangat kedatangan Sakura, dan beberapa temanya menanyakan kabar Sakura setelah dirawat di RS. Sedangkan Naruto duduk ditempatnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto

"Naruto-kun, ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu"

Naruto melepaskan earphonenya.

"aku tidak lapar, Sakura.. bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Aku tak tau apakah kita dulu berteman baik atau tidak aku tak peduli. Tapi tolong yah aku peringatkan, jangan usik hidupku"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sedangkan Sakura membeku disanah. Hatinya.. begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Tidak, kau tidak boleh menangis Sakura. Batinya menguatkan diri sendiri. Sakurapun memasukan bekal yang ia buat kedalam tas Naruto. Siapa tau Naruto akan memakanyakan?. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Sakura hampir meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya seakan bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat Naruto membuka tasnya. Ada bekal dari Sakura, karena ibunya tidak memberi uang jajan Naruto menahan laparnya. Ia tergoda mencicipi bento dari Sakura

"masa bodo"

Naruto lapar dan ia menyantap bento dari Sakura seperti orang yang kelaparan. Ino melihatnya diluar jendela, Sakura pasti senang bekal yang ia bawakan dilahap habis oleh Naruto

"Sakura, Naruto menghabiskan bekal yang kau bawa tuh"

"benarkah pig? Ah, syukurlah"

Setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Bahkan saat pulangpun, entah fikiran apa yang merasukinya sehingga dengan beraninya dia mengikuti Naruto

"kau.."

"penguntit"

Sakura terkesiap. Naruto menangkap basah Sakura yang mengikutinya

"ano... aku... aku"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aduh, betapa cerobohnya dia

"aku mau ke kedai ramen ichiraku"

Jawab Sakura karena tak jauh didepan mereka ada kedai ramen. Naruto juga sebenarnya ingin mampir ke kedai itu, tapi karena ia tidak diberi uang saku oleh ibunya terpaksa Naruto hanya menelan ludah

"oh.."

"ehem.. kau mau menemaniku?"

"aku tidak punya uang"

"aku yang akan menelaktirmu"

Jawab Sakura cepat, takut kalau naruto menolak. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya jugakan menerima tawaran dari sakura?

"baiklah"

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian melebar senang. Mereka duduk berdua dikedai, Naruto menyeruput nikmat ramenya dengan lahap, Sakura hanya fokus melihat pemilik bola mata shafire blue itu. Dulu.. saat Naruto belum kehilangan ingatanya dia selalu memaksa Sakura untuk menemaninya ke kedai ichiraku, Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut karena tidak suka diajak pergi bersama Naruto. Walaupun sering kesal dan jengkel, tapi kadang-kadang Sakura mengabulkan keinginan Naruto untuk menemaninya ke kedai

"kau tidak mau memakanya?"

Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"eh?"

"sini biar aku sajah yang menghabiskanya"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menyambar mangkuk ramen milik Sakura dan langsung menghabiskanya kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Dasar Naruto. Ternyata kebiasaan lamanya ini tidak berubah meskipun telah mengalami kecelakaan. Sakura merogoh dompetnya didalam tas dan membayarkanya

"Naruto hari ini kita pulang bersama yah?"

Pinta Sakura penuh harap. Karena Sakura telah mentelaktirnya, jadi dengan terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menggandeng tangan Naruto, tapi dia tidak berani dan memendam keinginanya

"ah ayunan itu!"

Sakura menunjukan ayunan kayu sederhana yang menggantung dipohon yang besar di depan halaman akademi. Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya memasuki halaman tempat mereka sekolah dulu. Sakura duduk riang diatas ayunan

"ini tempat sekolah kita dulu"

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana

"apa kau mengingatnya Naruto? Dulu kita sering bermain bersama. Oh ya diayunan sini kau sering duduk berayun. Saat yang lain bermain bersama, kau malah duduk sendirian disini"

"aku tidak mengingatnya"

Jawab Naruto datar

"eh.. kau mau mencoba naik ayunan ini? Ayunan ini meskipun sudah tua sepertinya aman"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya

"kau.. kenapa Naruto?"

"eh tidak Sakura-chan, aku ingin pulang sajah"

Sakura seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan akhiran –chan?. Panggilanya dulu. Untuk sesaat Sakura mematung, kemudian dia tersadar karena Naruto terus memegangi kepalanya

"ayo kita pulang Naruto"

Naruto terus sajah memegangi kepalanya. Sakura berubah menjadi lebih khawatir

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memundurkan langkahnya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan berat. Sakura mengejar Naruto dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto awas !"

Sakura mendorong Naruto, tanpa disengaja Sakura sekarang malah ada diatas tubuh Naruto

"hei, nona kalau jalan lebih hati-hati!"

Ucap supir itu kesal

"maafkan kami tuan"

Sakura bangkit dan membungkukan badanya. Supir itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

Pipi sakura merona merah, karena tadi ia berada diatas tubuh Naruto

".."

Hening Naruto tidak menjawab

"Naruto?"

Kali ini Sakura menyentuh pundak Naruto. Dan.. bruuk! Naruto pingsan. Sakura sudah pucat pasi disanah

.

.

Minato,Kushina serta Sakura sedang berada diruang tunggu. Sementara Naruto berada dalam penanganan medis diruang UGD. Sakura sudah gemetar, bila terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto Sakuralah yang paling bertanggung jawab disini

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah Sakura. Dokter Tsunadepun keluar dari ruangan UGD

"bagaimana kondisi Naruto dok?"

"kondisi Naruto sebenarnya baik-baik sajah. Tapi karena dia mengalami kecelakaan dan dipaksa mengingat hal yang ia lupakan ia menjadi syok. Syaraf otaknya menjadi tegang. Tapi selebihnya ia baik-baik sajah"

Jawabnya tenang. Minato serta Kushina menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto hanya perlu beristirahat sajah. Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang bila sadar nanti. Oh ya Minato, sebaiknya Naruto jangan dipaksakan mengingat ingatanya yang hilang. Kondisinya belum seutuhnya stabil, bila ia kembali dipaksa mengingat lagi mungkin bisa sedikit berpengaruh pada kondisinya. Saya permisi dulu"

Sakura menunduk lemah. Ya dia mengerti. Dialah yang memaksakan Naruto untuk mengingatnya. Minato sudah masuk terlebih dulu keruangan, sementara Kushina menemani Sakura diruang tunggu

"bibi.. bolehkah aku melihat Naruto?"

"tentu sajah boleh Sakura"

Sakura mengamati lekat-lekat Naruto yang sedang beristirahat disanah. Setiap detik ia memandangi Naruto seakan tak ingin melewatkan setiap sentipun tubuh kekar yang sedang terbaring itu. Kushina mengajak Minato untuk keluar ruangan agar memberikan privasi kepada Naruto dan Sakura disanah. Denga gemetar Sakura menyentuh lembut wajah Naruto. Sekujur tubuh Sakura sudah lemas disanah, hatinya.. hatinya yang sudah sakit kembali diremas dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

'Apa yang telah kau lakukan Sakura? Gadis bodoh! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Karena kaulah Naruto menjadi seperti ini! Karena kaulah Naruto menderita, karena kaulah Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat Sakura? Kau mau membuat Naruto lebih menderita lagi? Kau.. kau sudah terlalu kejam pada Naruto, coba ingat sudah berapa banyak pengorbanan yang telah Naruto lakukan untukmu?

Sudah berapa kali naruto menjagamu Sakura? Naruto menciumu pada festival Hanabi bukan karena dia mencari kesempatan atau memanfaatkanmu, justru karena Naruto ingin melindungimu dari bahan taruhan dia terpaksa menciumu. Ia ingin menjagamu. Dan astaga Sakura.. Naruto bahkan rela mati untukmu, dia mengalami kecelakaan demi menyelamatkanmu Sakura. Kau kejam! Kau jahat Sakura! Kau tak pernah sadar akan kebaikan Naruto selama ini.. tidak pernah!.'

Sakura menunduk lemas. Sakura menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"cukup..aku mohon cukup!"

Sakura sudah bersimpuh, merasakan kesesakan merasuki rongga dadanya. Tidak, Sakura harus kuat sekarang. Ia mencoba bangkit, menghapus air matanya dan kembali memndangi wajahnya dan membelainya dengan lembut

"Naruto... maafkan aku"

Air matanya kembali meleleh

"nanti bila kau sudah sadar aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Isak tangisnya menguar menggema diruangan sudah tak dapat ditahanya lagi

"Naruto.. aku selama ini sadar, ternyata kaulah yang selalu ada untuku, keulah yang menjagaku rela menderita karenaku. Naruto aku sudah begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena mengabaikanmu dan mengacuhkanmu, karena itukah Naruto hanya aku sajah yang tak kau ingat? Karena kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini kau melupakanku? Dan tak ingin mengingat apa-apa lagi semua tentangku Naruto?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. Sebisa mungkin meredam rasa sakit dihatinya yang semakin membunuhnya

"aku...aku akan pergi Naruto seperti ingatanmu yang hilang. Aku hanyalah sebuah ingatan yang seharusnya memang dilupakan. Aku tak akan menjadi ingatan yang selalu kau ingat. Tidak akan pernah.."

Sakura sebisa mungkin berusaha tegar dan mengumpulkan kekuatan yang ada

"meskipun kesadaran ini datangnya terlambat tapi aku tak akan menyesalinya Naruto. Karena kaulah aku bisa merasakan rasanya begitu dicintai setulus hati."

Sakura memegang dadanya berusaha kuat

"dan Naruto.. "

"selamat akhirnya sekarang hatiku sudah seutuhnya kau genggam. Meskipun kau tidak ingat, meskipun kau melupakanku tapi aku aka selalu mengenangmu sebagai kenangan yang abadi"

"Naruto.."

bisiknya pelan mencoba mendekat kearah telinga Naruto

"aku mencintaimu, kau akan selalu menjadi ingatan terakhirku.. bahkan bila aku mati nanti"

Jemari lentik Sakura membingkai wajah Naruto ia mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Setetes air mata terjatuh diwajah Naruto. Sakura bangkit, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto Sakura memandangi Naruto. Ia ingin mengingat memory ini, ia ingin agar saat seperti ini bisa sakura kenang selalu. Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus karena ada sebuah "keihklasan" disanah. Senyum yang tulus agar Naruto bisa bahagia, meskipun itu artinya Sakura harus membantai hatinya sendiri. Membunuh paksa cintanya yang tekah tumbuh, dan celakanya sudah mengakar kuat jauh sebelum kesadaran itu datang

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sudah berada dirumah. Hari ini Naruto "aman" karena ibunya tidak memarahinya ataupun mengintrogasinya

"nah.. Naruto ini makananmu, lalu minum obat yah"

Khawatir akan kena timpuk ibunya Naruto menjadi anak yang penurut hari ini

"ia ibu"

"Naruto, jangan ingat yang macam-macam yah? Apa masih terasa pusing?"

Minato duduk dan menatap putranya yang sedang menyantap makananya

"ah, sudah tidak ayah"

"setelah ini kau langsung istirahat yah? Dan jangan mengingat sesuatu yang membuatmu terasa pusing. Ayah dan ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menghabiskan makananya dan meminum obatnya, kemudian naruto beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya terlelap. Naruto bermimpi.. kali ini mimpinya menenangkanya membuatnya merasa damai sekaligus sedih..

.

Gadis bermata zamrud itu membelai lembut kepala Naruto yang tengah tertidur dipangkuanya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali dan Naruto rela melakukan apa sajah agar bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimu.."

Bisiknya lembut. Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang sedang melingkupinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Perasaan ini begitu hangat, begitu damai dan begitu didambanya. Ia merasa berada dipangkuan Kushina dengan versi lain. Dengan kasih sayang dan perasaan lain. Naruto menyentuh jemari lentik gadis yang sedang membelainya. Gadis itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum

"aku juga... aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Ucap Naruto dengan kebahagiaan yang menyeruak

"apa ini disurga?"

Pletak!.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, naruto malah mendapat jitakan dari gadis itu

"ini bukan disurga bodoh, karena kau belum mati"

"benarkah?"

Naruto menyeringai dan menatap pemilik bola mata zamrud itu

"tentu sajah"

Ia kembali tersenyum dan menyentuh jemari hangat Naruto

"Naruto aku harus pergi"

"tunggu dulu.. apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"tentu sajah bisa Naruto"

"tapi siapa namamu? Dan kenapa... kenapa rasanya aku seperti mengenalmu cukup lama?"

"kau akan tau jawabanya nanti... tapi"

Gadis itu menunduk, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya itu merona kembali

"setelah kau meyakinkan hatimu dan bisa mengingatnya lagi Naruto"

Naruto kembali menyeringai dengan tatapan ketidakmengertianya. Gadis itu hendak beranjak pergi tapi Naruto mencoba menahanya dengan tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum, melihat Naruto dan menciumnya dengan rasa sayang yang dalam.

"kau akan mengingatnya"

Kemudian dia pergi dengan kabut cahanya. Naruto panik dan sedih, ia ingin menahanya dan mencegahnya

"jangan pergi!"

Tapi sayang gadis itu sudah meninggalkanya dengan cahaya putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto ingin sekali memanggil namanya, menyahutnya agar dia tidak pergi. Tapi sayang Naruto bahkan tidakmengetahui nama gadis itu. Naruto yang tengah bermimpi meneteskan air matanya dalam dalam tidurnya dan matanya masih terpejam damai sekaligus merasakan sakit

.

.

Naruto bangun dengan wajah cerah dan segar. Ia bergegas mandi dan turun dari kamarnya meunuju ruang keluarga untuk sarapan

"tidak biasanya kau bangun dengan wajah cerah Naruto?

Ayahnya sedang memakai jas dan Kushina membantunya menyelipkan dasi dikerah Minato

Naruto hanya tersenyum

"aku mimpi indah ayah semalam"

Kushina menelisik putranya

"maksudmu kau tidak mimpi yang hentaikan Naruto?"

"tentu sajah tidak ibu"

Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa menyangkut ditenggorokan dan nyengir dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Takut ibunya mengintrogasi lebih lanjut, Naruto menghabiskan sarapanya dengan wajah berseri

"aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ayah ibu"

"hati-hati Naruto"

.

.

Naruto melamun ditempat duduknya membayangkan mimpi indahnya semalam

"dobe, aku dengar kemarin kau pingsan yah? Bagaimana kondisimi?"

"iya kemarin aku merasa sangat pusing teme"

Tiba-tiba mata shafire bluenya mengekor melihat sosok gadis yang baru sajah memasuki kelas

"hei dobe kau melihat apa?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, Sasukepun ikut melihat apa yang Naruto lihat

"kau melihat Sakura-chan yah?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"ah. Ia, aku lupa kau terkena amnesia dobe. Sudahlah jangan mengingat hal yang membuatmu merasa pusing. Aku duluan dobe.. aku ada kencan dengan Hinata-hime"

Sasukepun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dasar Sasuke itu, Naruto hendak bertanya tentang Sakura dia malah pergi. Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas hatinya sakit.

Naruto ada didekatnya, tapi dia tak bisa mendekatinya. Naruto ada disekitarnya tapi dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Seperti udara yang selalu ada... tapi tak pernah bisa Sakura raba. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyu, meyembunyikan kesakitan dihatinya. Naruto sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, sekarang adalah giliran sakura berkorban untuk Naruto

Meskipun apa yang Sakura korbankan tidak akan mampu menandingi apa yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya. Tapi Sakura akan selalu berusaha agar Naruto bisa bahagia dan tersenyum. Sakura sadar apa yang ia korbankan tidak akan bisa seperti Naruto lakukan selama ini kepadanya. Tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Mengamatinya secara diam-diam dan mencuri pandang bila sengaja bertemu naruto. Sementara Naruto merasa ada yang hilang. Hatinya merasa hampa. Dulu ada seorang gadis yang mengganggu dan merecoki hidupnya. Apakah Naruto rindu diganggu oleh gadis itu?. Naruto menatap kosong kearah langit. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasa hidupnya seolah tak berwarna. Apakah ada hal penting yang terlewatkan oleh Naruto?

.

.

"Naruto tolong ambilkan ember digudang yah"

"baik, bu"

Naruto menuruni tangga dan menuju gudang dirumahnya. Ia menggapai ember yang berada di tumpukan barang di gudangnya.

Bruuk!. Saat Naruto mengambil ember diatas sebuah kardus terjatuh. Naruto merasa penasaran dan membukanya. Apa yang Naruto lihat merupakan sebuah kejutan tersendiri. Ada beberapa foto, kupon ramen, beberapa surat yang usang, kertas kecil berwarna, origami, tiket nonton dan benda-benda lainya yang ada didalam kardus itu. Naruto tertegun melihat banyak foto dan foto itu... semuanya foto gadis itu. Naruto membalikan ada catatan dibalik foto tersebut

Tulisan dibalik foto Sakura

 _Haruno Sakura..._

 _Dia adalab segalanya bagiku.._

 _Gadis pertama yang telah membuatku jatuh hati bahkan saat kami masih kecil._

 _Aku sangat menyukai senyuman Sakura-chan._

 _Bagiku Sakura adalah duniaku... tujuan hidupku..._

Naruto mengambil lagi beberapa lembar surat dan catatan yang ada didalam kardus itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada tulisan tangan lembaran yang sedikit usang. Dan disanah ada foto naruto dan sakura yang masih kecil

 _gadis kecil itu bernama Sakura. Aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku ingin melindungi Sakura-chan dan mengklaimnya sebagai gadisku kepada semua orang. Bagiku senyuman Sakura adalah segalanya. Aku rela melakukan apa sajah agar Sakura-chan dapat terus tersenyum. Aku ingin selalu ada disamping sakura-chan. Dia... tempatku untuk berlabuh..._

Naruto membaca lembar demi lembar catatan yang ada didalam kardus itu. Dan dia membacanya dengan rasa penasaran yang terus menggelayut dihatinya

 _aku ingin ada untukmu, aku ingin selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu apapun yang erjadi. Hari ini.. untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura-chan sedih. Ya gadisku sedih karena sedang bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hatiku juga merasa sakit bila melihatnya seperti itu. Sungguh sakura-chan aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersedih..._

Perlahan-lahan ada ingatan yang terlintas dalam fikiran naruto. Meskipun Naruto tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi Naruto yakin gadis itu sangat berarti dihidupnya

.

Catan dibalik foto sakura

 _ini foto Sakura-chan saat ada difestival hanabi disekolahan kami. Sakura sangat manis memakai kimono tentu sajah. Aku bisa membayangkan bila nanti kami bertunangan dia akan memakai kimono yang paling indah. Tidak bukan hanya membayangkan, aku akan menjadikan itu semua menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun sifatnys tempramental dan suka menjitak kepalaku tapi tetap Sakura adalah hal yang paling istimewa bagiku. Dan hei... sifatnya kalau sedang marah sama persis dengan ibuku yang cantikan?_

 _Ayah... selera kita sama yah. Hehe..._

Naruto hendak membaca lagi lembaran kertas yang lainya sebelum pintunya sudah didobrak kasar oleh ibunya

"Naruto... kau tidak dengar ibu menyuruh apa yah?"

Aura devilpun keluar dari ibunya. Tapi tatapan ibunya berubah saat mendapati putranya menatap lembar demi lembaran kertas dan foto yang ada dikardus itu. Tatapan Naruto penuh arti, dan pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya

"ibu..."

Ucapnya pelan

"apa aku mengenal dekat dengan gadis yang ada difoto ini?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **gomene kalau fast alur. sankyu buat yang sudah reviews dan ikutin terus fic ini**

 **maaf kalau lama bls RnR.a**

 **salam hangat dari Shionn :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ino merasakan perubahan Sakura. Dari sikap dinginya dan tatapan kosong matanya. Bahkan sakura yang sekarang seperti tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura entah menatap kearah mana dengan tatapan kosongnya

"aku baik-baik sajah Ino"

Ino menghela nafas

"Sakura yang aku kenal adalah sakura yang periang, ceria dan kuat. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang... kau seperti mayat hidup Sakura-chan"

Sakura seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Ino

Tapi dibalik tatapanya ia malah menangis

"aku tak sanggup Ino"

Isaknya pelan.

"aku fikir aku sanggup, ternyata aku tidak. Aku fikir aku mampu dan kuat menjauhi Naruto dan menghindarinya, tapi hatiku tidak. Meskipun tubuhku berusaha keras menghindarinya, tapi hatiku tidak. Hatiku begitu sakit Ino. Naruto... si bakka itu aku begitu menyukainya"

Inopun hanya bisa menatap sedih Sakura. Ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Sakura rasakan

"saat Naruto kecelakaan, aku fikir semua tak akan berubah. Dia akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang dulu, dan perasaanku kepadanya biasa sajah. Tapi entah kenapa atanpa aku sadari aku sudah jatuh hati kepadanya. Aku... mencintainya Ino"

"akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri Sakura"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino? Rasanya semua ini begitu menyiksaku. Hingga aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kesedihan dan rasa bersalahku"

"Sakura-chan. Coba dekati Naruto secara perlahan, mungkin dia akan mengingatmu lagi dan kalian bisa seperti dulu lagi"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat

"kau tidak mengerti Ino. Saat Naruto mencoba mengingat memorynya yang hilang, dia merasakan pusing sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Dan itu semua karenaku Ino, aku tak sanggup bila terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya"

Ino bingung harus menjawab apa. Sahabatnya berada dalam stuasi yang sulit seperti lingkaran tak berujung. Sangat sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahn yang sedang dia hadapi

"Sakura... entah bila aku berada diposisimu aku harus melakukan apa, aku sendiri tidak tau"

Ucapnya pelan

"tapi aku akan membantumu Sakura melupakan Naruto. Kau sudah cuku berani mengambil keputusan. Ini pertama kalinya kau mau berkorban untuk si bakka itukan? Sakura kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi"

Ino tersenyum mencoba menguatkan Sakura

.

.

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto berada diruang keluarga. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka berkumpul seperti ini dan tentu sajah tidak ada "sidang" bagi Naruto

"ayah, kenapa kau menyembunyikan barang-barang ini dan meletakanya digudang?"

Minato berfikir sejenak. Takut jawabanya akan berdampak pada kondisi Naruto, ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan hati-hati berharap Naruto bisa memahaminya dan mencernanya secara perlahan

"begini Naruto, ayah dan ibumu ingin melindungimu. Sejak kau kecelakaan dan merasa pusing bila mengingat hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Kami fikir untuk menyembunyikan barang-barang yang ada kaitanya dengan Sakura dikamarmu"

Naruto menunduk. Kushina menyentuh lembut tangan putranya

"Naruto, apa kau merasa pusing lagi?"

"eh, tidak ibu. Tenang sajah aku sudah rajin minum obat ko. Jadi sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi"

Jawabnya polos

"kami tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Naruto. Sebagai orang tua kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putranya"

Jawab Minato bijak

"apa kau mengingat sesuatu Naruto?"

Ucap kushina dengan hati-hati

"tidak"

Naruto menjawab dengan datar

"tidak aku tidak dapat mengingat seluruh ingatan yang aku lupakan dengan sekejap bu. Mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya secara perlahan"

Kushina dan Minato menarik nafas merasa lega

"jadi kau tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang Sakura?"

"entahlah ayah"

Kushina tersenyum penuh pengertian

"ingatlah secara perlahan Naruto. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat semuanya"

'Semua ini... kenapa semua ini selalu berkaitan dengan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura? Sepenting itukah dia dihidupku? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Sampai-sampai ayah dan ibuku menyembunyikan barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan Sakura? Sebenarnya aku ini sebelum kecelakaan seperti apa? Apa aku menyukai gadis itu? Tapi kenapa juga aku harus menyukainya? Bila mencoba mengingatnya sajah membuatku sakit?'

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaa itu muncul dibenak Naruto

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati jalanan yang pernah ia lewati bersama Sakura. Tatapan mata Naruto tertuju pada ayunan. Lalu Naruto seakan melihat dirinya bermain riang bersama Sakura?. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia melihat ke kedai ichiraku. Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri bersama Sakura. Naruto memegangi dadanya

"perasaan apa ini?"

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelas. Beberapa temanya Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba mereka semua sedang berkumpul dipojok ruang kelas

"Naruto sudah datang yah"

Jawab Sai dengan senyumanya. Atau mungkin dia sedang tersenyum dengan senyuman palsunya. Sementara Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba sudah keluar kelas

"ya. Hei tadi kalian semua sedang membicarakan apa?"

"bukan hal yang penting ko"

"oh ya Naruto nanti saat bel pelajaran sudah berakhir kau keatap gedung sekolah yah"

Jawab Sai tenang. Saat sensei Kakashi datang, semua murid ribut memasuki kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, menuju atap gedung sekolah. Sekolah sudah nampak sepi, Naruto sudah hampir melupakan kata-kata Sai agar dia menuju atap. Tapi Naruto tetap menuju atap. Antara sadar tidak sadar, antaran ingat ataupun tidak ingat. Tapi Naruto berfikir tidak ada salahnya kan menuju atap sekolahan? Lagi pula disanah tempat yang sepi dan cukup menenangkan.

Naruto hampir sampai menuju atas dan melihat sekelilingnya nampak sepi... tapi kemudian mata Naruto menangkap pemandangan yang menarik disanah. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang menatap kosong kearah langit. Dari tatapan matanya Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan, dari ekspresi wajahnya Naruto bisa merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam. Dan dari dalam bola mata zamrud itu Naruto bisa merasakan kerinduan... tapi tunggu dulu. Gadis itu bermatakan bola mata zamrud?. Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Tidak, dia tidak mengingat memory tentang gadis. Tapi naruto mengingat mimpinya bersama gadis itu. Naruto mencoba mendekat beberapa langkah, hatinya merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukanya. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Entah ada keberanian apa dan dorongan kuat apa yang membuat Naruto langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu terkejut dan hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto

"tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini"

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak gadis itu, ia mencium aroma chery yang familiar dan sangat ia rindukan

"kenapa rasanya begitu sakit"

".."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah sendunya

"kenapa rasanya begitu sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Dan kenapa rasanya saat aku memelukmu seperti ini aku merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian"

".."

Hati gadis itu mulai tersentuh

"aku sungguh tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku merasakan kedamaian dan disaat yang sama aku merasakan kesakitan"

Naruto terus memeluk gadis itu. Mencoba menelaah seperti apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan kepada gadis itu

"aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis dan aku mencintainya. Tapi disaat yang sama dia malah berbicara padaku kalau aku akan mengingatnya, kalau aku bisa bertemu lagi denganya. Mimpi itu seakan menyiksaku tapi disaat yang sama juga.. aku merasakan kebahagiaan karena dia juga mencintaiku"

Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan gadis itu sekuat tenaga menahan isakanya. Matanya terasa panas

"sebenarnya aku ini saat sebelum kecelakaan seperti apa? Kenapa aku yang sekarang merasakan kehampaan dan kekosongan? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatku sakit saat melihatmu? Dan aku merasa lebih sakit lagi saat kau seperti ini?"

Naruto terus mencari jawaban dihatinya

"tapi aku bisa merasakan sebuah ketenangan sekarang saat aku seperti ini . saat aku memelukmu sekarang ini... aku memang tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi kesadaran itu seakan muncul meskipun samar dan aku tak bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas.. dan ternyata hatiku menginginkanmu. Dan pada kenyataanya aku menyayangimu"

Naruto merenggangkan pelukanya

"terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku memelukmu"

Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 end

Tanpa diduga gadis itu berbalik dan menangis

"aku.. aku mencintaimu naruto tolong jangan pergi!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh melihat gadis itu. Penampakan nyata dari gadis yang ada dimimpinya. Naruto melihat gadis itu mendekat dan mulai memeluknya hangat. Dan Naruto sekarang yakin bahwa gadis yang ada dimimpinya itu ada di dalam dunia nyata. Dan gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang begitu dicintainya

"selama ini aku berusaha menjauhimu Naruto, aku menghindar darimu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka karenaku. Sudah cukup aku membuat menderita, sudah cukup aku telah membuatmu terluka. Hatiku begitu sakit Naruto saat kau tak mengingatku sama sekali, tsk mengenaliku sama sekali. Hatiku sakit"

Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan tangisanya. Sakura menangis terisak dalam pelukan Naruto

"aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Tapi menghindar dan menjauh darimu rasanya hatiku sakit. Seperti ingin mati sajah, aku tak sanggup Naruto"

Naruto mempererat pelukanya dengan sakura. Mengemilinasi jarak diantara mereka

"sekarang aku sudah yakin sakura-chan. Kau adalah gadis dimimpiku.. meskipun aku tak dapat mengingatmu. Meskipun aku kehilangan ingatan tentang dirimu, tapi aku yakin kau adalah memory terakhir yang akan ada. Memory yang akan hidup didalam hatiku tak peduli separah apa aku kehilangan ingatan. Bahkan saat aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi aku yakin. Kaulah yang akan muncul untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dengan hatiku yang hanya hidup karenamu atau sebuah kesadaran yang akhirnya teralirkan"

Semua rasa sakit, semua rasa pahit dan perih dihati Sakura berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Meskipun Naruto kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya, tapi hati Naruto tetap milik Sakura. Hati Naruto tetap hidup untuk Sakura. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah kesadaran bahwa akhirnya Sakuralah yang akan selalu menjadi ingatan terakhirnya. Sakuralah yang akan selalu dikenangnya. Naruto merenggangkan pelukanya tanpa melepaskan pelukanya. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata diwajah cantik sakura. Gadis yang selalu ada didalam hatinya, gadis impianya selama ini dan kini gadis itu adalah miliknya.

.

.

"sungguh adegan ini mengharukan melebihi novel ataupun film yang pernah aku tonton"

Ekor mata Tenten,Hinata,Ino,Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke mengarah pada Lee.

"yaampun Lee sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

Tenten menatap jengkel. Ternyata mereka semua bersembunyi untuk melihat adegan romantis sekaligus mengharukan dari Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka semua memanng sudah merencanakanya dan bersembunyi agar tidak dilihat oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Lee mengalirkan airmatanya terharu

"sssttt kalian diamlah sekarang coba lihat, apa yang Sakura dan Naruto lakukan"

Jawab Ino mencoba melerai. Sedangkan Sai malah menulis adegan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura dibukunya

"hmm, sekarang mereka berdua saling berpandangan"

Saipun masih penasaran dan mengintipnya.

"hn, ternyata si dobe itu hebat juga"

Jawab Sasuke acuh

"ehm, coba lihat apa yang se..sekarang mereka.."

jawab Hinata terbata dan pipinya sempurna merona merah, melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sakura.

"ck, mendokusai. Harusnya aku sudah berada dirumah sekarang... aku pulang dulu"

Shikamaru sudah melangkahkan kainya menuruni tangga dan hendak pulang ke rumahnya

"huuh! Dasar Shikamaru! Ayo Lee kita pulang sajah. Shikamaru tunggu!"

Sedangkan Ino tampak serius dengan adegan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sakura. Sai melihat hampir tanpa ekspresi, dan saat itu tanpa sengaja sai terjatuh dan menyenggol Ino

"ssaaaaii!"

Ino sudah marah karena hampir kehilangan momen yang di tunggunya

"eeh maaf"

Hinata sudah merona dengan sempurna

"uhm.. Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita pulang sajah. Biarkan kita memberi privasi untuk Naruto dan Sakura"

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah kesal, ternyata sahabatnya itu bisa bersikap jantan dan dewasa

"ayo kita pulang sajah"

sasuke meranggkul mesra pundak Hinata

"eeh Ino, Sai se..sebaiknya kalian juga pulang. Jangan ganggu Naruto dan Sakura"

jawab Hinata terbata

.

.

.

Catan lain Naruto tentang Sakura..

 _gadisku yang cantik, gadisku yang lancang, crewet serta tempramen. Sakura rasanya sakit saat kau hanya memikirkan si teme Sasuke sajah.. sadarkah kau Sakura sebenarnya hatiku terluka saat kita sedang bersama dan kau hanya memikirkan dia sajah?. Tapi aku pendam sajah rasa sakit itu. Lagi pula teme juga hanya menyukai Hinata dan itu membuatku lega. Entah aku punya firasat apa saat aku menulis catatan ini. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku kehilangan Sakura-chan, aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa melihat atau mengenalinya lagi gadisku itu. Ah, seandainya sajah aku bisa mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa Sakura adalah gadisku dan satu-satunya duniaku, tujuan hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan hati Sakura, aku tidak akan mundur sebelum Sakura bisa membuka hatinya dan menerima cintaku padanya._

 _Sakura-chan..._

 _Ada ketakutan yang terbesit jelas dilubuk hatiku, ketakutanku ini bukan karena aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu. Tapi ketakutan yang begitu nyata saat aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu. Bagiku saat bersamamu adalah hal yang paling berharga yang aku rasakan. Meskipun kita sedah bersama saat kita masih kecil, meskipun kita selalu bersama saat ini.. tapi rasanya seolah kenangan itu belumlah cukup buatku._

 _Sakura-chan gadisku yang manis.._

 _Seandainya nanti aku kehilangan ingatan. Akan aku pastikan bahwa dihatiku ada dirimu. Bahwa jauh didalam rasaku ada namamu. Biarlah aku kehilangan segala ingatan asalkan tidak dihatiku. Karena disini.. dihatiku ini kau akan selalu ada dan hidup menyempurnakan aku yang selalu mencintaimu, yang selalu ingin menjagamu..._

Catatn sebelum terjadi kecelakaan...

.

.

Mata zamrud itu sedang menatap sunset dengan tenang. Merasakan desiran ombak yang selalu datang, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantiknya, kulit halusnya. Semburat merah terpancar, hembusan angin membuat surai merah mudanya terurai. Kemudian laki-laki bermata shafire blue itu mendekapnya, memeluknya. Menggenggam tangan sang gadis kemudian membiarkanya bersandar dibahunya sambil menikmati sunset. Di pasir pantai terdapat tulisn

"N 3 S"

.

.

 _Saat aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa, saat aku kehilangan ingatan dan tak dapat menemukanmu dalam memoryku... aku yakin akan ada hal yang selalu membuatku mengingat dirimu. Bukan ingatan karena ingatanku hilang, tapi karena perasaaanku. Karena hatiku menginginkan dirimu dan mencari sang pemilik hatiku. Saat itulah aku bisa menemukan jawaban atas segala keresahan, pertanyaan yang selalu menggelayuti hatiku, kehampaan dan rasa sakit yang setiap saat datang kepadaku dan membunuhku. Karena aku yakin kaulah yang mampu mengisi kekosongan itu. Kau adalah memory yang tak akan pernah cukup untuk kusmpan di dalam otak kecilku. Karena aku selalu menginginkan dirimu. Setiap detik saaat bersamamu adalah kenagan yang paling berharga yang pernah aku rasakan._

 _Karena kau..._

 _Adalah ingatan terakhirku. Ingatan yang pada akhirnya menuyadarkanku, menemukan jawaban dihidupku_

-THE END-


End file.
